


Just Let Me

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Humping, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's in heat and Dean's in a rut....John's just stuck refereeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!

Sam was in heat…..Dean was in a rut…..they both wanted each other…..John was having a hard time dealing with it all. He had to hold back Dean and his own rut while staying away from his virginal omega son. Finally he locked himself and Dean in the bathroom together so that they couldn’t get to Sam.

“Dean stop it! You cannot mate with Sam!” John growled.

“You just want him to yourself!” Dean howled indignantly. “Please let me go to him! He needs me, can’t you hear him?”

Sure enough Sam was crying for Dean from the next room. John grit his teeth and strained to ignore it, then Sam moaned a second name.

“Dad!”

John growled as his parental instincts fired up, he slammed through the door and approached Sam. He pushed the boy down on the bed and kissed him hard, then he looked around the room for danger. Dean crawled over on his all fours and rested his chin on the edge of the bed. John growled at him and hugged Sam tighter.

“Dad please let me just hump against him, I won’t mate with him I swear…..” Dean said mournfully.

Sam keened and arched his belly towards Dean. John sighed and released the omega, Sam crawled closer to Dean and the alpha got onto the bed. Sam smiled at his brother and dropped his chest to the bed with a flirty wiggle of his bum. Dean grinned and leant down to nip Sam on the neck sharply, then he moved behind Sam and pressed close. John watched Dean lay on top of Sam and start rutting, he couldn’t let them mate.

Dean groaned as Sam pushed back into his thrusts, his underwear adding to the sensation. Sam mewled and looked over his shoulder to kiss Dean tenderly. It was over fast, they were too young to keep going for long, John smiled at their exhausted faces, and nudged Dean to lie in front of Sam, while he spooned the omega from behind.

The first wave of heat had passed, the next would come soon but John was determined to get some sleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
